


zondag 14:08

by severegas4



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severegas4/pseuds/severegas4
Summary: And this might be the universe where Robbe is supposed to lose contact with Sander. But Robbe decides that no, that is not what is going to happen.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 276





	zondag 14:08

**Author's Note:**

> i feel as if i left it kind of unfinished, so i might add another chapter later. let me know what you think!

**The last hotel was better.**

When Robbe receives Sander's text, he doesn't know what to do with it. He types out a message that implies that they should stop seeing each other. That they should stop pursuing whatever it is that they have. After thinking about it for a moment, deletes that message.

Since Friday night Robbe's thoughts have been running wild through his head. Very much the same as when he saw Sander and Britt kiss. He can't bring his thoughts to still long enough for him to think of an answer to Sander's text.

Before Robbe gets the chance to message Sander back, Jana comes in and tells him that she talked to Britt. She tells Robbe that he should understand why Britt reacted the way she did, that she has had it really difficult with Sander before and that Jana doesn't know where Britt gets the power and energy from to keep doing so.

It gives Robbe another thing to think about, another thought to fill up space in his head. Space that he already feels like he doesn't have enough off. It makes him want to cry.

When Jana leaves to go study with her friends, Robbe lets out a big sigh.

Robbe forces himself to think about what is happening right now, to push the thoughts he can't do anything with away for a second. It gives him a moment to think about how everyone he talks to gives him advice and tells him that Robbe shouldn't contact Sander. That he should leave him alone. That them not talking to each other is what could help Sander right now.

And this might be the universe where Robbe is supposed to lose contact with Sander. But Robbe decides that _no_ , that is not what is going to happen.

**What is the one called that you are at now?**

\---

Robbe almost laughs at the irony of the fact that he is standing in front of the institution his mom is staying it. Only now he isn't there for her.

He is here for Sander.

Robbe walks inside and up to the receptionist who smiles at him. He recognizes her and knows she recognizes him when she starts to tell him that his mother is in her room. She looks surprised when Robbe shakes his head and tells her that he is not here to see his mom. She looks confused when he asks in what room Sander Driesen is, looks at a list and gives him the room number.

When Sander texted Robbe the name of the institution, he let Robbe know that he is in the open department of the institution, meaning that when someone wants to visit him, they can, as long as Sander approves the person that wants to visit him.

He also let Robbe know that Robbe already was on his approved visitors list.

When Robbe gets to the room with the number that the receptionist gave him, he stops for a second. He knows that he doesn't have to be here. He knows that Sander doesn't expect him to be here. He knows that he could turn around, walk away and let that be it.

But Robbe wants to be here and he doesn't want to leave. With that thought he moves to open the door. Before he gets the chance, the door is already opened for him. Robbe sees Sander stand in the doorway, but can't bring himself to look Sander in the eyes. He thinks that Sander picks up on that fact, as he moves aside to give Robbe space to walk into the room.

Robbe hears Sander close the door behind him and they walk a bit further into the room, Robbe walking in front with Sander close by behind him. Robbe looks around, taking the room in. It has a bed, a desk with a chair and a small sink. It is all very similar to his mother's room, the only difference being the color of the sheets on the bed.

Robbe feels Sander hovering behind him and recognizes it as a sign that Sander is unsure of what to do. It makes Robbe turn towards Sander with his eyes cast down.

"You got here fast," Sander says. Him breaking the silence is what finally makes Robbe look Sander in the eyes. He notices that Sander's eyes are a bit glazed over and recognizes it as the wall that Sander keeps up so that people won't see the vulnerable side of him. A wall that Robbe hadn't seen for a while and a wall that he had hoped to never see again.

It falls silent again after that and they stare at each other for a little while. Sander looks a bit nervous, probably because Robbe hasn't said anything yet. But Robbe just can't find the right words in to say. After a few more seconds, Robbe pulls Sander into hug.

As he does that, Robbe's running thoughts stop. It isn't an abrupt and aggressive stop, but it actually is a peaceful stop. A stop that gives Robbe the space in his head that he needs to be with this moment, right now. After a few seconds, Robbe pulls away from the hug and notices that the glazed over look in Sander's eyes is gone.

"How are you?" Robbe asks. And despite finally finding something to say, he feels like that was a stupid question.

Sander doesn't seem to pick it up as a stupid question though, and answers it with a small smile on his face. "As good as I could be, I suppose. Better now that you are here."

Normally Sander saying something like that would make Robbe swoon. He would feel weak in the legs and say something playful or teasing back. Now he recognizes it as a way to keep them talking from serious things. Robbe won't allow it.

"Britt told me about you. About your bipolar disorder. She also told me that I am the reason you had a manic episode. That I am just an obsession that won't last. She told Jana that the only way I could help you right now is to stay away from you," Robbe says it slowly and keeps his eyes on Sander. He notices that the small smile Sander has falls off of his face at the mention of Britt. "I want to know what you think."

"About what?"

"Fuck, Sander. You know- About us, about how I can help you and if you want me to help you. About if I need to get out of your life. About if you really loved me, or if you never did at all."

"You think I never loved you?" Sander asks. Robbe hates how insecure he sounds.

"I don't know, Sander. It just is what Britt told-"

Sander breaks him off, voice tired. "Honestly, fuck Britt. Robbe, you shouldn't listen to her. She just twists and twists to make everything go how she wants to. I never realized how toxic she was until a few weeks ago. I thought she would go away when I broke things off with her and we got together, but she just didn't. She just kept twisting. I realized I couldn't stop her on my own, so I told my mom when she was here this morning. We got her off of my approved visitors list and my mom is making sure Britt doesn't find another way to get in contact with me while I am here."

Robbe frowns upon hearing this. "Sander. I- Sorry, I never realized how bad it was."

Sander gives him a sad smile. "You couldn't have. She had her sneaky ways. Besides, it gives me another thing to talk about in the sessions with my therapist."

Robbe doesn't want to laugh at Sander's sad attempt of a joke, but can't help the snort he lets out.

"And regarding about what I think, Robbe- I don't want you out of my life, I want you in it. You aren't an obsession, you are the man of my dreams. You wouldn't help me by keeping away, you would help me by keeping close-"

As Sander says that, Robbe lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He feels tears build up in his eyes. Not sad tears though, but happy tears.

"- _Ik zie u graag_ , and that isn't just a thought. I feel it in my whole body."

Robbe smiles as relieve washes over him. The tension he has felt since leaving his home to go here up until now leaves his body. " _Ik zie u ook graag_."

"Even after what Britt told you?" Sander asks. 

"Sander, of course." Robbe takes a deep breath, knowing what he can tell Sander to make sure that Sander believes him. "My mom. She is in here too, getting treated for schizophrenia. I know a mental illness doesn't change who you are. I know that being here also doesn't change that. I am just glad that you are getting the help you deserve."

If Sander is shocked upon hearing that, he hides it very well. 

Robbe speaks up again before Sander can. "And my therapist is only a few blocks over. When I am finished with a session there, I can go to that nice bakery on the corner of the street and pick up some good food. I know the food here sucks sometimes."

This time, Sander can't hide his shock. "Robbe, I didn't know."

"Well, I technically haven't started with my sessions yet so that is why I hadn't told you yet. Next week I will have my first one. It's fine,"

It isn't entirely fine. Robbe and Sander aren't, their situations aren't. But they have each other, and Robbe trusts that they will be.

They will be fine.


End file.
